Lightning Is Always Attracted To Metal
by God Wears Gucci
Summary: Envy promised that he would take everything away from Edward Elric. Even his girl. He didn't know that she was going to put up a fight. EdXOc and EnvyXOc. Only one OC.


**Loseing Those Icey Blues**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Dad? Hey daddy! I just formed my biggest lightning bolt ever! You should come out and see!" An 10 year-old girl screamed, running up to her fathers room. "It was really cool daddy, because some of the folks outside saw me and said it was real pretty!" She smiled, knocking at his wooden door. She was in a blue, baggy tank-top and some grey shorts with lots of pockets. She wore old, worn out sneakers on her feet and very high white socks. She would easily be mistaken for a boy if she didn't have long, raven hair and a very girly face.

Her father didn't answer. "Daddy?" She called one more time, her blue eyes curiously studying the door.

_Maybe he's busy and he can't hear me. He has been looking in his books a lot lately and probably is lost in though._ The child thought, turning the handle of the door.

She stepped in, grinning and getting ready to tackle her dad. But that grin soon cracked as she looked at the floor. She let out a surprised gasp.

"D-dad? Dad! Oh my god! Dad get up!" She screamed, falling into the blood covered floor. Before her, in the middle of the room, laid her father. He was naked, laying on the floor in a position that closely resembled the painting _"Renaissance Man"_, by Leonardo da Vinci.

Carved in his chest was a Transmutation circle, one that the girl had never seen. It was covered in ruby blood and took up her fathers entire abdomen. Just below his abdomen was a horribly huge gash that had his intestines and organs piling out of it. The stench of all the dead organs was horrible, and fly's and maggots where already making their way to the dead body. Underneath him was a circle that stretched at lest five inches away from his body. Then, a square touched his outer line.

To say the least, this was not a pretty sight. There was blood splattered everywhere while her fathers eyes just stared at her blankly. The girl wailed, getting close to him and burring her face into his long, beautiful black hair.

"No, no, no!" She kept repeating and she dug her fingers in his hair, covering herself in his blood. She quickly pulled back, throwing up to the side because of the awful smell. She looked around, tears, vomit, and blood covering her face.

"S-someone help! Dads hurt! Please someone help!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her body shaking as she heaved to vomit again. She sobbed, looking at her dad with tired eyes.

"I-I'll bring you back dad. T-Then I won't be alone, then we can go to the park and laugh and….and.." She stopped, standing up abruptly and stumbling over to her fathers study area.

"Y-You always thought about bringing mom back, but never went through with it. But, you still have your notes." She whispered, looking at the books in the corner of the room. She stared into his lifeless eyes with determination and sadness.

"I'll getcha back dad. I promise."

**

* * *

****Four Day Later/ Three Hours After The Funeral**

A Human Transmutation circle was in the center of the room, almost in the exact spot that she had found her father. The girl was walking around the circle, making sure there were no flaws, and also throwing some chemicals into the center.

She pulled off her shoes after putting a picture of her father, mother, and herself on top of the pile.

"For your soul." She murmured. She was deprived of nutrients, her skin was pasty white, her hair greasy and her eyes lifeless. She hadn't eaten since the day she found her father dead, and didn't plan to until he was eating with her.

Finally, she kneeled next to the circle. "We'll be back together soon dad. Maybe after this I can bring mommy back?" She smiled, stretching her neck and mentally preparing herself of what's to come.

_I better do this before I lose my confidence._ She thought bringing her hands up in the air.

Then, she slammed them on the rim of circle, watching colors of blue and purple swirling around her body and all over the room.

Her hair flew up, and she had a hard time trying to keep her hands on the ground. She stared intently at the pile. But something very strange happened. She blinked her eyes, thinking that she was loseing it.

_Is that a….gate? The Gate?_ She thought, oblivious of everything around her besides herself and the larger than life gate. She didn't understand how it fit into the room, because it was so extreme, but she knew seeing this gate was anything but good. The outer door was made of complete iron and was at least a foot thick. The design carved into it was odd because it closely resembled the painting "The Descent Into Hell" painting by Jacopo Tintoretto.

Before she could clearly study it, it's doors opened quickly, then closed just as fast. Then, it disappeared. She blinked, not understanding what had just happened, and refocused her attention back to the transmutation.

Then, oddly enough, her right eye started getting blurry. She tried wiping it with her shoulder but saw blood all over her shirt. She then panicked even more when her left eye started doing the same thing.

"W-what's happening to me?" She whispered, as the entire room turned red. Then, out of the blue, she started to scream bloody murder. Her blood made contact with the floor, staining the wood in a darker and more richer color. She though she was crying because there was so much liquid running down her face, but it turns out, that was the source of the blood. Her eyes.

As everything went dark and the feeling that her eyeballs where there…was gone.

She fell face first into the circle, touching her sockets and finding out that her eyes where missing. Her fingers smeared the blood all over her face as she sobbed and drooled from the pain.

Her body shook, alarmed that it was now missing a vital body part. But something even worse happened. She heard something _hiss_ her name, slamming it's own body parts against the wall on the other side of the room.

"R-rox-a-anne." It hissed quietly, struggling to speak. "R-rox-anne!" It got louder and louder, seemingly getting closer to her trembling body. "W-wh-at d-did y-you d-do? R-OX-A-ANE!" It screamed, making a sloshing sound as it moved in her and it's own blood.

Roxanne whimpered as she heard it struggle to get up. She tried moving her body away from where the sound was, but she couldn't help but realize that this _thing _had the same voice as her father.

But it wasn't her dad, she knew that much.

Though Roxanne couldn't see this creature, for obvious reasons, she knew that it was a monster. It laid against the far corner of the wall, it's legs deformed and twisted together in a disgusting sight. It's abdomen was too small, and it's ribs where probing out of it's skin. It's arms where long and lanky, trying to reach out for the small girl even though it could hardly move. It's neck was far too long, and it's faced completely unrecognizable. Fangs came out of it's twisted mouth, one eye hung loosely out of it's socket while the other was a deep purple, staring at Roxanne intently.

"W-what d-did y-ou d-d-do to me R-r-oxanne?" It whimpered, slowly faltering back to the ground. Roxanne let out a wet sob, getting into a fetal position. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She screamed, ignoring the horrible pain in her skull. She heard it cry as well, finally loseing it's energy and dying.

"W-why?" It's last words where, before it's deformed heartbeat stopped, seeing as it didn't have any assistance with living.

Roxanne spit out some of the blood in her mouth, rolling around and trying to get up. "I just didn't want to be alone….daddy…" She responded, knowing that it was already dead.

Finally the stress and the pain was just to much to bare for her body. She blacked out, just after remembering the picture of her and her parents. When they where happy, when they were together.

When Roxanne didn't feel so alone.

_**Alright people, this was extreamly short but it was just a prologue. This isn't the main part of the story but you always have to keep this part in mind.**_

**By the way, I did own Fullmetal Alchemist, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Sincerly,Michelle.**


End file.
